Pieces
by The Quill Jr
Summary: Collection of drabbles written more as writing and characterizing exercises. Covers various Naruto characters at various points in the manga, and chapters will not follow the manga's timeline of events. May contain dark/disturbing themes.
1. Uchiha Itachi: Part 1

Copyright Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character/s used here or anywhere else. This is written purely for enjoyment only. That said, enjoy.

Uchiha Itachi: Part 1

At first, it was because he was heir. It was his _birthright_.

Then they realized their heir was a genius. It became his _responsibility_. To uphold the clan's reputation, to be their shining beacon of hope and lead the clan to higher heights.

"For the Uchiha clan," they said.

"You should be honored," they chanted.

"So _talented_, Fugaku, and so young! He will bring us glory," they praised.

So he trained. And worked hard. Genjutsu. Ninjutsu. Taijutsu. More.

Mastered the Sharingan before anyone his age could. Graduated early. Chunin. And then, ANBU.

Secretly, he was relieved when he was put on Kakashi's team. He knew he'd be safer there, not under the power of Danzo, despite what his father hoped.

Piece by piece, his naiveté was slaughtered. Piece by piece, innocence sloughed off like dead skin – unwanted, unneeded. He grew quieter. Colder. Emotionless. And the very people who once worshipped him started to fear him.

"He's too powerful," they whispered behind his back.

"You need to control him better," they told his father.

But he heard them. He heard them all. All the whispered fears, the doubtful glances, as though he'd snap at any moment; as though the weapon they had crafted would turn on them without warning. Mothers would pull their young closer to them, even as they smiled in greeting. The men would scrutinize his every move, even as they praised his father for raising such an upstanding young man.

Secretly, he doubted. Secretly, he despaired. He might be dangerous. He might snap at any moment. There were so many (too many) ninja who went berserk from the bloodlust. He didn't lust blood. He didn't enjoy the kill. _But still._

So he pulled away. From his clan, his family; from _Sasuke_. And it hurt. For once, it hurt. He had nowhere to turn. Nowhere to run. _Nowhere to hide_.

Then, Madara came.


	2. Uchiha Itachi: Part 2

Copyright Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character/s used here or anywhere else. This is written purely for enjoyment only. That said, enjoy.

Uchiha Itachi: Part 2

He could feel himself drowning, as every word, every _truth_ sank into his mind.

No, he was burning. He was lit aflame, from the inside, burning his very being out through every orifice even as he sunk, deeper and deeper.

He wanted to stop reading, stop _comprehending_ what was written in stone. But like a curse, the Sharingan whirred as it took in every single horrible secret of the Uchiha and his brain, ever so sharp (and how he wish it wasn't in this very moment), whispered to him true destiny of his clan.

When it was done, all he could think was: '_What have we __**done**__?!'_

He collapsed on the cold stone floor, fists clenched so tight his nails tore into flesh, as though trying to rip out all that was rotten and cursed from within. It was all he could do to struggle to breathe, his mind swimming, the Sharingan whirring in fear and despair even as he fought not to run out screaming and demanding answers from the man who brought him up thinking the Uchiha were _perfect_. To not grab his uncles and aunts and _Shisui_ and scream if they had known, all along. To not grab his mother and plead, '_why have you brought me into this dastardly world?'._

Slowly, he stood to his feet, arms still shaking from tension. He turns and walks down the corridor, even as his mind shuts down for once in his life and retreats somewhere inside him. He does not notice the blood dripping from his fists. He does not care that his clothes are dusty from kneeling in that accursed room. And he does not feel the tears tracking silent rivers down an impassioned face.

He locks the room away as he had found it, wishing he had never found it to begin with.

He slides the tatami over its entrance, wishing no one would ever see it again.

He contemplates setting the place on fire, hoping it may wash away their sins once and for all.

But he knows, no matter what he tried to do, _nothing_ could ever cleanse the Uchiha name again.

It was a few nights later that he was invited to a secret meeting in that secret room. He watched as his father stood before his clansmen, proudly announcing their grand plan to overthrow the Hokage and win Konoha for themselves. He watched, shaking in silent fury and despair as his clansmen cheered in glee, the self-righteous greed on their face so clear it was hard not to throw up all over the tatami floor. For they were _Uchiha _– they deserved so much more; were worth so much more than Konoha itself.

Only then did he understand that despite everything he found in that cursed shrine – it would never be enough. The blood shed would never be enough, the sacrifices would never be enough and _he_, would never be good enough. Not for a clan with dreams so big, and foolish – Icarus dreams.

And now, it was his **duty** to do what was right for the Uchiha.


End file.
